


The Truth About Telling Lies

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Absent John Winchester, Anger, Angst, Community: comment_fic, Emotional Hurt, Family Secrets, Fights, Implied Sexual Content, Lies, M/M, Underage Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 05:38:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12226851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Author’s choice, author’s choice, “I must apologize. I acted in anger, and I acted in pain.”/“I acted of love.”





	The Truth About Telling Lies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



Sam’s minds spins around and around and around until he is so dizzy he feels like he could topple over. Too many emotions rush through him, fear, sadness, anger. He breathes in, exhales shakily. His chest too tight to draw in an even breath. He has seen the bruises on his brother’s neck, and the teeth marks, raw and jagged, possessive. He has seen the fingernail marks dug into the flesh of Dean’s shoulders. Dean did his very best to keep them hidden, but Sam saw. One by one the puzzle pieces locked into place until a picture became clear. Sam feels faintly sick, his mind is spinning, his heart jackhammering in his chest. 

Years before, when he was younger, he never knew about the dirty sex-noises deafening from the other motel room, the wet smack of skin on skin, the rhythmic grunts of painful pleasure and the hissing moans. He did not come to understand fully why Dean came home breathless and boneless after a night out, limping gingerly and holding in a broken high keening sound that threatened to slip from his lips. It makes goosebumps run up and down his skin, makes his stomach lurches unpleasantly with sickness. He failed to make sense of it until he was older. 

All those times when Dean came home late, smelling like cheap cologne and ashy cigarettes and reeking of musk with a fat wad of cash stuffed into his pocket, Sam did not put two and two together. He wonders, now, how many times it happened; how many men kissed Dean, hurt Dean, left him breathless and fucked out laying on a bed of cum stains and sweat. All the times he heard Dean’s grunting and moaning from the next motel room, the walls far too thin to hold back the wanton sounds, Sam thought Dean was shacking up with a girl. 

Sam cannot hold back the tears that tumble down his cheeks. His heart hurts so much right now, so full of sorrow that he cannot breathe for his chest is too tight. He doesn’t look back at his brother before storming out of the room; if he did, he would see the cut on Dean’s lip and the black and blue bruises decorating his eye. 

Sam never knew before this night. Never fathomed that his brother was with a guy old enough to be his father...all to help take care of him, to put food on the table. He never thought about his brother hustling the street, offering to do all sorts of filthy things Sam never thought of Dean shacking up at the motel, covered in shiny droplets of perspiration with his skin burning as if he was running a fever, being used by men in order to care for Sam. 

Dean never said a word about it. Never told Sam he spent the prelude to the evening on his knees using his tongue in talented ways, hands gripping rock hard flesh tight at the base while he runs his lips over the length, stroking and swallowing the filth that poured into his mouth before he allowed men to screw him so roughly that by the end of the night blood was trailing messily down his thighs. 

Sam gasps sorrowfully, a chill ripple through his blood when he thinks about all those men touching his brother, their hands on him, spread-fingered on each of his hips as they hold him down and grunt and moan their way to orgasmic release. 

Now, upon discovering the secret at catching Dean in the act, his stomach coils sicken. Sam shouldn’t have hit his brother, Dean was only trying to provide for him, he should apologize, but he acted in anger, and pain while Dean acted of love, just to be the provider for Sam that their father never was.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/731912.html?thread=96630792#t105222408)


End file.
